World of Insanity
by Amydiddle
Summary: *Human AU* An asylum in the Himalayas holds the key that can stop the destruction. As the world is being attacked by the insane only a 'Hero' and his 'Backup' can help...okay not really. Fighting for the innocent; trying to find who you are; Running out of ketchup for a burger. Will the world be saved from impending doom or will it be taken by insanity *Fem!France and FrUK*


**A/N: Hi! This is my Essay for English 1 which was only supposed to be two pages long but I loved it so much I wrote you guys a whole story! So Fem! France because I love the pairing and I love her! Plus I am uncomfortable turning in a slight Boy x Boy thing. **

**Me: Ivan if you please**

**Ivan: She does not own anything but story if you accuse her I hit you with pipe. **

'The cold; why must it always be so cold. Why can't we go outside and play in the snow?' A man, around twenty-three with bright blond hair with hints of pink rocked back and forth in the corner of his cell his thoughts the only thing he had close to human contact for so long. He was prisoner 142 of the secret asylum hidden high in the Himalayan peaks.

'Because you're a freak; you don't even know which of us is real,' this was a normal thing for this prisoner. He had two voices in his head; one full of fun and had psychopathic tendencies the other was calm had a temper worse than a volcanoes. He called them Oliver and Arthur; he wasn't sure which one was his real personality but he answered to both names even though he hated being called Oliver. He got up from his seat and stumbled over to the barred window and looked out into the snow peaks. He looked over at his walls and saw the drawings and writing he had done in his own blood.

"I'm...Fine…" he read those large words and smiled a wide smile and then started laughing, he laughed hard and it traveled through the asylum. The man in charge of the project gave a wicked smile, "It seems Comrade Arthur has finally snapped, Da?" His assistants shook in fear at his child like smile, "Y-yes mister Ivan." The man known as Ivan smiled his smile and turned his back to them to watch the monitors that showed the world to him, "Soon all will become one with Mother Russia."

The tall man turned back to them making some of his platinum hair got into his purple and cold, unfeeling eyes, "Toris, the project is almost ready I presume." A small, mousy eighteen year old Lithuanian with chin length brown hair shook with fear but nodded not letting his green eyes break the gaze of Ivan's purple one. "Y-yes sir they should be ready to let out in a day," Ivan smiled and turned to leave the monitor room. "I will be back soon then and I expect you to be ready by then," all three nodded quickly and hurried off to get to work.

Arthur...no he had accepted himself as Oliver, watched as Ivan left the asylum sensing change, change for the better at least...that is what he thought it was since Ivan never left the building and his aura was lighter than normal. "Oh my, this is a good thing I think...it is almost time yes it is...what do you think Artie?" He asked his other thoughts in a joking manner but the answered none the less, 'what do I think!? You barely let me think at all; I have been telling you for quite a while that we need to get out...I'm worried this won't end well and Francoise...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Oliver had stopped for a minute from drawing a cupcake on the wall in his blood when he heard that Arthur thought that name; trying to recall who it was but pushed it aside and decided to enjoy his insanity much to Arthur's annoyance. 'Well if you aren't going to listen why do I stick around?' Oliver sighed and walked back over to his corner and hugged his knees to his chest, "You stay...because you are the only sanity left in my little insane world...or this could all be sane and you the insane part...what is sanity anyway is it a pudding?"

Oliver chucked madly to himself before laying down on the cold floor before falling into a cold and restless sleep. Something was coming soon he could feel it.

They spent all night working; the first to wake up was a blond man with glasses and green eyes. He was the Estonian named Eduard Von Bock, most people called him Ed. He was about twenty-one and was a computer whiz. He saw the time and silently cursed to himself before running over to wake the other two up.

He woke up a boy around fifteen who had dirty blond hair, and sad eyes named Ravis, from Latvia. He unfortunately had to come across Ivan and pull into this. Lastly he woke Toris up and then quickly headed down to the control room only to find Ivan stand there watching the monitors with a creepy aura around him. "Is it ready?" They shakily walked over to him, "Y-yes sir, you can activate it at any time." Ivan smiled creepily, "I am waiting for the right moment."

In Paris, France a young woman, around twenty-five walked the streets with her friend laughing happily. Her name was Francine Bonnefoy; she was the beauty of all of France. Her wavy dirty-blonde hair was always held up in a messy bun letting her bright blue eyes grace the world. She was more than a pretty face though; he was also a top soldier for the army.

As she walked with her friend Gilbert, an albino with the biggest ego ever seen. She had sensed for days something big would soon hit and as she walked down the streets and observed the people she knew she wasn't the only one. Something big was happening today and she could feel it.

"Something big is going to happen today; I can't wait!" Oliver spun around in his cell a large smile spread across his face and he looked outside his window and watched the clouds go across the blue sky. 'I have a bad feeling about this...' the rational part of his mind thought warily before getting completely shut off with the ring of a bell and the cell door swinging open.

"BOSS! I-I mean Mr. Edelstein, sir," in the United Kingdom a young recruit to the special dispatch named Antonio Carriedo burst into his bosses office. Roderich Edelstein looked up at the recruit through his rectangular glasses. His green eyes watched the man expectantly; the Spaniard shifted under the gaze and shifted the papers around once more, "We have reports of attacks in downtown London. William took in the information before picking up the phone, "Get Héderváry on the line this is a code red."

**A/N: So this was the first part and I am making the others. If I get ten reviews then I upload another chapter. This goes for all the chapters. It is like a rule or something.**


End file.
